Can Never Run Away
by Arwennicole
Summary: Three years after leaving to go into hiding from the world after the events of "If Only", Clint and Natasha thought they could finally fall into a normal routine figuring out where they go in life. What happens when Natasha's past hunts them down?
1. Chapter 1

Can Never Run Away

By

Nicole

**Summary: Three years after leaving to go into hiding from the world after the events of "If Only", Clint and Natasha thought they could finally fall into a normal routine figuring out where they go in life. What happens when Natasha's past hunts them down?**

Can Never Run Away

Chapter 1: Normal Life

Natasha Barton was sitting out on her snow covered porch watching as two children were playing in the snow. "Katia, be careful with him," she called to her daughter. Katia smiled at her mother before she picked her three-year-old brother up. Natasha couldn't believe how big her children were getting, seemed like yesterday she was holding her son, Luca, in her arms after giving birth to him in the middle of nowhere, quite literally. There were no doctor or any nearby hospitals, they were on their way to London for their next hiding place when she went into labor.

Clint was able to help her bring their son into the world. The newborn had kicked and he wailed, but it was perfect. Their son was perfect and healthy. After five pregnancies and three miscarriages, having her two children made her feel like all of the pain she had gone through was worth it. It made her treasure her children even more.

Natasha smiled as she watched as her ten-year-old daughter started teaching her son how to build a snowman. The three-year-old was sitting in the snow, his eyes watching in amazement as he watched his big sister make a big ball out of the fluffy, cold stuff he was sitting in. They had finally decided on settling down in the countryside in Iceland. Clint easily opened a hunting and fishing store, at least in some shape or form he was able to work with his weapon of choice. She was still getting used to not having to go out and hunt a new target, instead her day consisted of making sure Katia was sent off to school and she worked out during the day before being a mother to Luca.

Luca saw his mommy and stood up on his legs, waddling over to her because of all the winter stuff he had on. Natasha smiled as she picked him up, kissing his cheek. "Mommy, cold," he told her.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

She stood up, putting her son onto her hip. "Katia, time to come in," she called out. Katia ran up the steps of their house and they went inside.

She helped Luca get his winter clothes off while Katia immediately went into the kitchen. "Don't you dare touch those cookies Katia Barton," she called to her daughter.

"Aw mom," Katia whined.

"Absolutely not," Natasha told her as she picked Luca up.

The three-year-old stuck his thumb in his mouth. "I think you have math homework to do," she stated.

"Mom, I don't want to," Katia answered.

"I don't care what you want to do you have to do, you have to do it," Natasha told her.

The ten-year-old huffed before sitting at the table. Natasha shook her head slowly as she walked around the house to get her son to fall asleep. It didn't take long for Luca to fall asleep and she placed him in his bed. Walking down the stairs, she heard the backdoor and instinctively she reached for the gun she had hidden in the locked table by the door. "Daddy!" Katia said beaming, making her relax and lock the gun up again.

"Hey sweetheart," Clint said smiling, lifting his daughter up into his arms.

She walked into the kitchen, smiling at her husband a he kissed their daughter's cheek before setting her back down so she could work on her homework again. "Hey there," she said smiling as she walked over.

"Hey," he answered, pulling his wife into his arms.

He kissed her lightly and she just smirked a little at him. "You should shave," she commented, touching the beard that was growing on his face.

"Don't like that?" he asked.

"I like the stubble, just not the full beard look," she replied as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

He grinned a little as he sat at the table after pulling off his jacket and boots. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Not sure how I can get used to this just standing there waiting for people to come in," he replied, "Getting a little antsy."

She nodded her head slowly in understanding. "I know how you feel," she murmured. It was an adjustment trying to figure out their lives without needing to go find a target. Their lives as mom and dad was also an adjustment. They loved their children, it was the fact they were with them all the time now. Natasha loved her children more than anything she would kill for them and she would die for them.

Clint watched as his wife made her way through the house, she was getting antsy, he could tell. She was itching for a mission, just sitting around all day was driving her crazy.

While the kids were occupied, Natasha went downstairs into their basement. Flicking the lights no she revealed a training room. Walking over to the punching bag that was hanging in the middle of the room, she started throwing punches and kicks into it. Soon she was practicing her routine, sucked into her own world. She came to realize though that she was being watched and someone was sneaking up behind her. She swung around, punching at their head when her husband caught her wrist with ease. She threw a kick to his head when he caught her leg and swept her other leg out from underneath her. Natasha went to kick his legs out from underneath him when he jumped out of the way and she rolled back to her feet, throwing a punch at his head which he blocked before throwing a punch at her stomach. Blocking that kick, he tried to throw a punch at her head when she grabbed his wrist and tried to elbow him in the side, but he grabbed her arm.

The two of them had their arms tangled together and Natasha tried to kick his leg again when he hooked his leg around hers and it sent them both to the floor. Natasha gained some leverage and rolled off him when he moved with her, grabbing her arms and tried to pin them behind her back. She moved quickly onto her back, as they both jumped back to her feet. She tried to jump up and wrap her legs around his neck when instead he grabbed her legs, sending her to the floor again. Natasha let out a groan since that move almost knocked the air out of her. She swung back up onto her feet, wrapping her arm around his neck when he grabbed her leg she tried again to wrap around his shoulder, pinning her into the wall. Natasha stared at him, kicking him back. Clint got in a fighting stance, grinning at his wife.

He swung at her head and she grabbed his arm, flipping him onto his back, but he kicked her leg out from under her and sent her on top of him. He rolled and quickly pinned her body underneath his. They were both breathing heavily, staring each other before she finally grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulled him down and kissed him deeply. She was so grateful that he actually shaved, she hated kissing him with the full on beard felt like kissing some wild animal. Clint groaned into her mouth as he pinned her hands to the mat, but then she maneuvered her hips so she could push him back down and climbed on top of him, not once breaking their heated kiss.

**(Elsewhere)**

Ivan was walking through the halls of his compound, obviously angry and irritated. "Nothing?" he demanded.

"Nothing sir, three years later we are unable to locate Natalia," the woman walking  
beside him answered.

Ivan scowled as he pushed the doors open revealing a large command center. "All these computers and all of these profile and you can't find one blasted woman?!" he demanded.

"She was trained well, sir," the woman answered, her eyes going to the floor.

Ivan let out what almost sounded like a growl. "I should've killed her when I had the chance," he muttered. He walked up the steps to the viewing room further up in the main command center and walked in. He walked over to the large window, watching his people work tirelessly to find the missing Black Widow. "I'm running out of options," he stated to a shadow in the corner, "I need her found, and I want her dead."

"And the children?" the shadow asked in the corner.

"The boy is useless, but bring me the girl," Ivan ordered, "You know my rules."

"No witnesses," the shadow answered with an evil chuckle.

"Make sure she watches her beloved archer die a slow, painful death before killing her. That's one mission never completed, better late than never eh?" Ivan asked.

The shadow nodded before he disappeared through the doors and Ivan just smirked. "Let the games begin," he sneered.


	2. Family Time

Chapter 2: Family Time

Clint was hiding behind a snowbank, listening carefully to the sounds around him. He could hear a woodpecker hitting a tree, some other birds chirping in the distance. It was cold, he had been outside for probably about two hours now, but he couldn't be sure. He just knew he was so cold. Natasha sat down beside him. "What does it look like?" he asked.

"Two guards protecting the fort," she replied.

"Take them by surprise?" he asked.

"You know it," she replied with a smirk.

Clint rolled across the ground when a snowball was launched at his head and he stood up throwing one back. "Again! Again!" Luca called out as Katia threw another snowball at her father. He dodged that one as well as Natasha threw one at the kids and Luca giggled like crazy when it hit him and the three-year-old sat on the cold ground laughing his little head off.

"One down, Barton, one down!" she told him.

Katia got up from her fort and ran at Clint. "We have an attacker!" he called out as Katia jumped on him and he acted as though it was enough force to send him to the ground.

"Hands up!" Katia told him as she held a snowball in her hand.

"Okay, I give, I give!" he answered, his hands raised.

Natasha was laughing when a snowball hit her in the arm and saw Luca there. "He was pretending to be dead, I've been hit," she said feigning injury while the little boy jumped on her.

"Gotcha!" Katia said beaming, her grey eyes shining.

"Yep, you got us," Clint answered.

He sat up and Katia started walking away smugly. "But you forgot to tie up your prisoner," He told her as he ran up and started tickling her and the ten-year-old shrieked with laughter.

"No fair!" she said laughing, trying to wriggle away from her father's hands.

Clint chuckled as he stopped tickling her, grabbing her arm he got her onto his back as they started walking back to the house. "Christmas is a few days away, what do you want Santa to bring you?" he asked.

"A puppy," she replied, her arms around his neck.

Clint looked at Natasha who gave him the "You started this" look and he chuckled lightly. "A puppy? Don't you want a lizard?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"A rabbit?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"A goldfish?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

She kept her arms around his neck. "Come on daddy, you said if I got all A's on my report card before Christmas you promised a puppy," she insisted.

"I don't recall us ever making that type of arrangement," Natasha commented, making Clint wince.

Natasha looked at her husband with wide eyes. "Clinton Francis Barton are you making deals behind my back?" she asked. Katia was giggling at her parents and Clint cleared his throat.

"No, of course not, Nat. We talked about this," he commented.

"Oh really? When?" Natasha asked.

"That one night when we were in our room…" he said slowly.

"Okay, asking me questions during S-E-X doesn't count," she answered.

"What is that?" Katia asked.

Sure they had general discussions about that topic about the difference between men and women to their daughter, but the actual act wasn't something they were willing to share until she was at least twelve. "It's a game your mom and I play," he replied.

"A game we can't play right?" Katia asked.

"Not until I'm dead," Clint replied, getting a smack on the back of the neck from his wife.

Katia laughed as she kept her arms around her father as they walked back into the house.

They got the winter stuff off and Clint smiled at Natasha who smiled back at him before he went downstairs. "Where's dad going?" Katia asked.

"He's going to go work out," he replied.

Katia sat at the table to do her homework when Clint walked back up the stairs with a Siberian husky puppy in his arms. He walked over to his daughter and he placed the puppy in her arms making her gasp. "That's an early Christmas present," he told her. Katia gasped as she looked at the puppy.

"You actually got me one!" she said excitedly.

"Your dad and I picked her up yesterday," Natasha said smiling as she wrapped her arms around Clint's waist, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I love her, thank you so much!" Katia said excitedly as she stood up with the puppy under her arm and hugged her parent tightly with her free arm.

Clint smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much," he whispered against her hair. Natasha smiled as she watched as their daughter ran off to play with the new puppy and he let out a sigh. "Hard to believe it was yesterday we were pushing her on the baby swing in the park," he murmured, "I'm going to blink again and she's going to be 18."

"I know, I don't want her to grow up anymore," she said with a sigh.

"Could try to have another girl?" he suggested wiggling his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Not unless you're the one carrying it and then pushing it through a hole the size of a tennis ball," she answered.

He chuckled lightly as he held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I'd get drugs," he commented making her pull back and punch him.

"You're an ass," she answered.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways," he said laughing still as he pulled her close.

"Always will," she answered, looking up at him.

Clint smiled, kissing her forehead gently as he held his wife in his arms. Natasha wrapped her arms around his back and closed her eyes. As nice as it was to be a mother to her children, she couldn't help but wonder about what was going to happen. Alexandra smiled as she dished out dinner and set the plates down in front of her kids and her husband before sitting herself. Chris smiled as they started eating their supper and the twins were trying to push their broccoli off their plates. "Hey you guys, you know the deal," Clint told his kids, chuckling lightly. They rolled their eyes as they kept playing with their food

"Ah the joys of parenthood," she commented.

"As always," he answered as he looked at their kids.

Katia was looking over at her new puppy that was laying in her bed staring. "Don't even think about it," Natasha told her daughter.

"Why do you guys always do that?" Katia asked.

"I'm your mom, I know what you're planning before you even do it," Natasha replied with a smirk.

The girl sighed and ate her dinner silently.

After they finally got their kids to eat their dinners, Natasha was in the shower getting ready to settle down for the night while Clint was in Luca's bedroom, getting the three-year-ready for bed. "Alright, here we go kid," he said smiling as he put him into his toddler bed, "Got Mr. T-Rex?" The little boy showed him the stuffed dinosaur, making his father smile.

"Stowy?" he asked.

"Yep," he replied as he grabbed the book and sat on a chair beside the bed.

The little boy listened to his father and before he was halfway through the story he was fast asleep. Clint closed the book, kissing the side of his head before he turned on the nightlight in the corner of the room. He stretched his back and left the room, turning out the lights as he did so.

He walked down the hall, peeking into Katia's room to find his daughter sitting in her room reading. At least she enjoyed doing that as her free time, didn't have to put a TV in her room. He closed the door, walking into the master bedroom as his wife walked out in nothing but a towel. "Hot stuff," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, my body's not like it used to be," she commented.

"You look hotter after having two kids," he answered as he sat on the bed.

"And what I wasn't' hot before?" she asked.

"You know that's not what I meant," he answered.

She smiled as she pulled on a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt before she walked over and straddled her husband's lap. "The kids are in bed, what should we do now?" she asked as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"I have a few ideas," he commented as he held onto her hips, pulling her a little closer.

He saw that her eyes were somewhere else though. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How good things are," she answered.

"Things are pretty good here aren't they?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'm wondering how long it'll last," she replied.

Clint kissed her throat. "Nat, we're in the middle of nowhere. We live under different names, our kid are enrolled under different names so no one can find us," he commented as he kissed her neck. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "For the first time in our lives, we're safe," he murmured.

"I do like the sound of that," she murmured, "Would be nice to after a while not sleep with a gun under my pillow."

"That would be nice," he answered smiling.

He pushed her hair from her eyes. "Trust me, Nat, we're just fine," he said softly.

"I hope so," she answered.

She leaned forward, kissing him deeply. Clint kissed her back, moving her onto their bed.


End file.
